I Trust You
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Kurt's having a hard time at school- as always- and he just can't take it any longer, not on his own. With the encouragement of a mysterious friend, he may not have to get through the bullying on his own. One Shot. Kind of AU, but not exactly.


Kurt groaned softly as the leader of the jocks pushed him into his locker. He wouldn't let himself cry, though. They didn't deserve that satisfaction. His shoulder was aching, but he just stood up—as he had fallen to the floor—and glared at David. The taller boy laughed and walked away with his friends as if nothing had happened. Kurt sighed and turned to open his locker.

And it wasn't even time for his first class yet. Seven hours of this torture; and he could go home.

He walked to his first class—math—and held his books to his chest tightly. No one even glanced his way when he was picked on. Of course they wouldn't—who would want to help the vulnerable, unpopular, friendless gay kid at school? No one would.

He walked into his classroom and his teacher gave him a note. _Great, _he thought. _Do I have detention or something? _It was a folded piece of decorative paper with his name written on it in neat handwriting. "A boy said this was for you." Kurt took the note and walked to his desk with his head down. Curious, he unfolded the paper and found a handwritten message inside.

_Kurt, _

_Don't give up. Someone's looking out for you. You'll be safe today. _

_Love, your secret admirer_

Kurt fumbled to stuff the note in his pocket. Secret admirer? He didn't have any admirers. It must have been some cruel joke.

He didn't pay much attention in math class—he was too distracted by the note and by the fear of being bullied once more. As he was walking to his locker to pick up his books for his next class, he closed his eyes tightly when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped walking. Maybe if he was ready for the impact, it wouldn't hurt so much.

But he felt nothing. Well, no pain, anyway. He felt someone putting something in his jacket pocket, and whoever it was slipped away into the crowded hallways, unseen by Kurt. Kurt reached into his pocket and found a note. His name was written on it in the same handwriting. He got to his locker, and opened the note in the privacy of his locker door.

_Kurt, _

_Forget about the jerks. They're nothing compared to you._

_Love always, your secret admirer and protector_

Kurt was again shocked when he read the short and sweet message. He still couldn't believe it was actually meant for him, unless it was someone playing a joke on him for their own amusement. He stuffed the note into his pocket.

Kurt's cheeks were wet with a few tears as he entered his next class. When he sat at his desk, he found a piece of paper sticking out from the bottom. Something was stuck to the bottom of the desk. He pulled it off and found yet another note.

He decided he would ignore this one.

He got through his class without crying, so that was a success, he thought. He didn't need to stop at his locker, so he could go straight to his next class—art. He actually liked this class, and the teacher. A half-smile crossed his features as he entered the classroom. Mrs. Allen, the art teacher, smiled softly at him. She handed him a small note and gave his shoulder a squeeze before turning around to her desk. "He's a cutie," he heard her whisper to him before he sat down.

Okay, now he had two notes to read. Was it actually possible that someone would be sending him _love letters? _It seemed impossible to him, so he didn't get his hopes up.

_Kurt,_

_I just wanted you to know: I always protect the ones I love. You'll be protected._

_Sincerely, lovesick boy_

Now the mysterious admirer was getting creative with his signature nickname. He grew more and more mysterious the more Kurt tried to narrow down the chances. He wondered who it could be…

_Kurt,_

_Just keep reading the notes. You'll find me eventually. Courage, Kurt. Courage. _

_With all my love, mysterious puppy_

Kurt laughed out loud. Mysterious puppy? He had a feeling that this boy was absolutely adorable. Mrs. Allen smiled at him, gesturing for him to be quiet.

Kurt had lunch after one more class—English, where he found yet another note. It was only one line, and it said, "Don't give up on finding your true love."

When Kurt entered the cafeteria, he braced himself for the everyday torment that came from the football players. Surprisingly, there was nothing today. Once he saw David Karofsky glare at him from across the room, but the jock quickly averted his gaze. He ate his lunch in peace.

While he was working on a drawing for art class, he didn't notice the piece of paper being placed beneath his tray of food. He smiled when he saw the note. Kurt eagerly opened it, reading each word carefully.

_Kurt,_

_I promised you'd be safe. I hope I'm keeping that promise well. Courage, Kurt._

_Sincerely, fallen-hard_

Did this boy mean to say that he was in love with Kurt? That couldn't be… things like that just didn't happen to Kurt Hummel. They just didn't. Was fate finally smiling down on him?

After lunch, he went through his final three classes, finding a note in each class. They were just short, sweet messages.

_Kurt, _

_Hold your head high. Don't let them bring you down. You're amazing—more than you know._

_Kurt,_

_I know you won't believe me, but I think you're beautiful. Just the way you are. _

_Kurt,_

_Meet me at your locker._

The last one caught him off guard. After his last class, he hurried eagerly to his locker.

At first, he saw no one. And that broke his heart more than he thought it ever would.

He waited there for over a half hour—by then, the halls were finally empty. He sat on the ground, back against the wall, and let out a deep sigh. He hid his face in his hands, unable to stop the tears. He had been right all along. It was all a terrible, cold-hearted joke that would have been very amusing to whoever was trying to hurt Kurt and make his life unbearable.

He was about to leave when he heard the voice of an angel and a light tap on his shoulder. "Hi," the voice said.

Now his mind was playing tricks on him. He shook his head, not looking up. He couldn't bear it if he looked up and saw nothing. The voice spoke again, "Kurt? It's your secret admirer here. Should I leave a message?" He laughed nervously and Kurt found that endearing somehow. He finally looked up, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the boy in front of him. The boy was holding flowers at his side, and he quickly brought them out in front of him, presenting them to Kurt, when the pale-faced boy looked up.

Kurt had tears in his eyes, and the secret admirer knelt down in front of him, wiping away the wetness gently. "Kurt? My love? Don't cry."

"Who are you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Well, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out that I'm the one who sent all those letters. I hope they brought a smile to your face." Kurt nodded, smiling for the first time in months. "Like I said, I promise to protect you… because I love you. I know you don't know me, but I really do love you. I've admired you from afar for much too long, and I couldn't bear it any longer to see you in pain. If you'll accept, I'd love to be the one to make you feel special… I'd love to be called yours, and call you mine." The dark-haired, hazel-eyed boy blushed and smiled nervously. What if Kurt turned him down? What would he do then? Had the notes been enough? Was he enough?

"I still don't know your name." Kurt tentatively grasped the boy's hand that wasn't holding flowers.

"Right… sorry. My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze. "Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully, a smile creeping onto his face.

Kurt nodded, grateful for his protector—now his boyfriend?—and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders tightly. Blaine returned the hug, smiling warmly. "I'll never let them hurt you again."

"I trust you."

**A/N: Just a cute little idea I came up with. At least, I hope you all think it's cute. I just felt like writing a short Klaine story to hold my fans over until I'm able to update my other stories. :) Thanks for reading! Review, please? **


End file.
